Lemon Pie
by Lokio
Summary: Shinichi and Ran have a fight. Hattori drops in for a visit with some lemon pie to cheer up his best friend. (Friendship/Bromance. Slight Heishin if you squint really good. Oneshot.)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan

* * *

If there was one mystery Shinichi would never be able to figure out, it was the opposite gender.

Why did woman have to make such a big deal out of everything? It wasn't his fault that murders seemed to follow him. Sure, he didn't have to solve said murders and just leave the cases to the police but why would he do that when he was already at the scene and could solve it more quickly. He was a detective after all.

Ran didn't seem to think of it that way. She had put up with his so called curse for several months after his return because she had thought it would get better. That was until yesterday when she finally cracked and yelled at him during one of those said crime scenes.

"_Jerk! Why don't you put someone else before a case for once?!"_

Shinichi had been surprised by the outburst and could only stare as she stormed out of the cafe. Truth be told he felt guilty about it all because Ran really did have a point. He also knew that she was just venting her frustrations and that his friend understood why he chose to solve those murders rather than leaving them for the police. He attempted to call her after the case was over but she refused to answer. After the third time he got her automated message he considered going to visit.

It wasn't a good idea to let a rift in a relationship fester but the detective was reluctant to approach her when she was this upset. For one he didn't want to get his arm twisted or a rib broken. No. He'd wait for a day or two and let her cool down before stepping into that dragon's cave.

With a sigh he placed the book over his face and rested his arms on his chest. It was useless to worry about this. Ran would forgive him, right? She usually did and perhaps this time he could be a little giving as well. Work on less cases or try his best to avoid solving whatever murder crossed his path.

The sudden ringing of his doorbell had the detective sitting up. He wasn't expecting anyone today. Could it be Ran? The corner of his mouth twitched at that and he laughed humorously. That would only happen if she felt she was in the wrong and it had only been a day since she stormed out on him. He sighed and started to flop back on the couch when the ringing became more insistent.

"I'm coming! Geeze." He called with a sigh as he got to his feet, set the book on the table and went to the door. Blue eyes widened, "Ha-Hattori?"

Sure enough the dark skinned Osakan was standing on his stoop, a box in his hands and a lopsided smile on his face. "Hey Kudou!"

"When did you get in from Osaka?" Shinichi asked curiously and stepped back, letting the fellow detective inside.

"This Mornin'." Heiji answered as he brushed past his friend and started towards the kitchen. "Well neechan called Kazuha. Y'know, ta talk 'bout tha usual girlie nonsense... an'..." He trailed off and turned to face the brunette, shrugging his shoulders.

Shinichi's shoulders sagged; he knew where this was going. He leaned against the door frame. "Let me guess. Toyama-chan told Ran that she'd have you talk to me."

"Bingo. Though I don't see how it'll help."

"That makes two of us." Shinichi rubbed his temple with a hand. He glanced once more at the white box on his kitchen table. "What is with the box?"

"Lemon pie. Kazuha heard from neechan that ya liked lemon pie so I bought one on my way ova'. Figured it might cheer ya up or somethin'." He lifted the lid and tilted the box to reveal the treat inside. "Should still be warm I think."

The brunette hummed as he stepped over to sniff the contents. It sure smelled like lemon pie and while it was true that he liked it he wasn't sure if he was up to eating something so sweet this early in the day. He leaned back, hands on his hips.

"It would be a shame to let it go to waste." He mumbled to himself.

Heiji was already one step ahead of him, the osakan fetching two plates and a couple forks. "Then lets not waste anymore time."

Shinichi smiled and retrieved the pie cutter from the drawer as Heiji set the plates on the table. "Alright. A slice or two won't hurt I suppose."

A fresh pot of coffee and four slices of lemon pie later found the two detectives sprawled out in the living room.

The two were busy arguing over what to watch and Shinichi currently had the upper hand. He was sitting precariously on the edge of the couch, one foot pressed into the cushions, the other against his friend's thigh. Heiji was kneeling in front of him on the couch, half bent over his slightly shorter counterpart, one hand grabbing the wrist above their heads.

"Not fair Kudou! Tha game is fixin' ta start!" The osakan huffed in frustration.

Shinichi mock-glared down at him, "My house! My rules! We are going to finish watching the soccer game."

Heiji growled. "Yer damn soccer has nothin' on my baseball. I thought ya were suppose to be nice to yer guests!"

"Not when it comes to sports." Shinichi retorted, leaning back farther as Heiji made a lunge for the remote.

The sudden weight of the osakan against his chest, mixed with the brunette's extended posture had the two falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. The remote went flying, skidding across the wood to disappear under a nearby dresser.

The duo stared after it before sharing a look. In a flash Heiji rolled off Shinichi and the two made a scramble after the device.

"Oh no ya don't!" The Osakan growled and latched himself onto the brunette's legs, pulling the detective up short so he fell onto his stomach.

Shinichi propped himself up on his arms as Heiji hopped past him and started rummaging around under the dresser. "Do you really want to watch the game that badly, Hattori?"

"It's the final game of tha season Kuuudouuu!" The dark skinned teen replied, pressing closer to the floor as he tried to extend his reach. The remote was still out of his grasp.

"Damn it. I can't... reach... Ahhh..." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Shinichi sat crossed legged behind him, arms folded across his chest. He sneered, "Serves you right for trying to make me watch baseball."

An eyebrow twitched and Heiji sat up to look at his friend. "Fine then. We can settle on no TV fer tha both of us."

"Works for me." Shinichi shrugged, waving a hand.

A silence fell over them for several seconds before Heiji sighed and started to laugh. Shinichi raised an eyebrow, smiling at the sound. It was contagious and soon he started to chuckle.

"Look at us." Heiji said between gasps, "Fightin' ova' a stupid remote."

"You started it." Shinichi said smoothly, smirking at his counterpart.

Heiji grinned, "If tha girls saw us, they'd call us children."

At the mention of Ran and Kazuha, Shinichi's expression grew thoughtful and he rested a hand against his chin, "Say Hattori?"

"What's up Kudou?" The Osakan scooted closer so they were sitting directly in front of each other.

"Do you think I spend too much time with cases?"

"Yer a detective." Heiji said simply. At the half-glare, half-stare Shinichi threw at him, he sighed and leaned back, "Well ya do get more than yer fair share when it comes ta cases. But ya solve them quickly enough. Is that why Neechan is upset?"

Shinich nodded, "A murder happened while we were out. She got upset because I went and started working on the case rather than finishing our..." He trailed off. Shinichi didn't want to call it a date. It technically wasn't since they weren't in a relationship although they both knew how much they liked each other. Heck everyone knew.

The Osakan pulled off his cap and scratched his head thoughtfully. "I am sure Neechan understands. She has been 'round detectives all her life hasn't she? I think she knows what she is gettin' into when she decided she liked ya."

"Yeah, but... ugh." Shinichi flicked a piece of lint on the floor, "I know she'll forgive me. However, it is a two way street. I can't expect her to put up with my stuff... and..."

Heiji raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. A sign for the detective to continue.

"It isn't that I don't like spending time with her, Hattori. But what if she is right? Why do I spend more time on cases? If she really mattered to me as much as I think she does, I would be wanting to spend more time with her. Right?"

"Hold up. Are ya sayin' that ya might not have a thing for Neechan?" Heiji said slowly, almost in disbelief.

"What? No! I am just saying... What if cases are more important to me than the person I like?" Shinichi muttered.

Heiji shifted a bit, "I don't know 'bout that Kudou, but if ya want to figure it out then try bein' a little more forgivin' as ya call it. Let a case go 'ere and t'ere. She might warm up if ya show her yer tryin'. Although no matter what she thinks, yer still a detective. If she can't accept the fact that yer goin' ta have cases under ya nose 80% of the time than ya both need ta re-evaluate yer situation."

The brunette blinked, staring at the Osakan, "Geeze Hattori. That actually was good advice. When did you become so knowledgeable when it came to relationships?"

Heiji snorted, a blush crossing his face.

Shinichi's lips curled into a knowing smile and he leaned forward, "Don't tell me you finally bucked up and asked Toyama-chan out!"

"What if I did?" Heiji grumbled. He then stared as his counterpart started to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"I never thought you'd actually be able to do it. I'm impressed."

Heiji glared at him, resting a hand on his knee at he painfully jabbed a finger against Shinichi's chest, "Ya might have confessed to Neechan before I asked Kazuha out but the two of us have made more progress than ya two ever did since yer return Kudou."

Shinichi stopped his laughing at the realization. Heiji had a point. During his time as Conan both of him and Ran had confessed their feelings to each other way before their friends had, and now the two were dating. So why were he and Ran not a couple yet? Several times Shinichi had thought of asking Ran to be his girlfriend. Like the time when he took her to the restaurant where his dad had proposed to his mom. But he had never actually asked her or brought it up since then and that was almost two years ago.

"Do you think she is waiting?"

"What? Who?"

"Ran." He said slowly, "do you think she is waiting for me to ask her out?"

"Probably. That could be part of tha reason she is upset wit ya." Heiji shrugged. "Is there somethin' stoppin' ya?"

Shinichi didn't answer right away because truthfully he didn't know. "Maybe?"

Heiji hit his forehead with a hand before sending a deadpanned expression at the detective, "Maybe? Seriously Kudou?"

The brunette glared at him, blushing, "What?"

"Ya kept her waitin' for a year while ya were Conan and who knows how long before that. It is pretty easy to see that the two of ya are head over heels wit each other. Ya should just get it over wit." He paused before turning a curious look at the fuming detective, "Unless yer, I don't know... Gay?"

Shinichi stared at him, wondering if he had heard that correctly. "Did you really just ask that?" He sputtered.

"I can't think of any other reason you'd leave Neechan hanging like ya are." Heiji said as he leaned closer, eying his friend closely.

The detective shrunk back against the gaze, "I most certainly am not gay." He said hotly, face turning even more red.

"But are ya certain?" He questioned.

"I think I'd be certain of my own sexuality." Shinichi shot back defensively.

"Does that mean ya've... Y'know." Heiji waved a hand, shifting even closer as the brunette backed up until he was pressed against the side of the couch.

"I... what?"

Heiji glanced side to side as if making sure no one else was around. He then dropped his voice low, "Kissed a guy."

A puff of steam exploded from the top of Shinichi's head as he stared dazedly at the detective in front of him. No way had Heiji just asked him such a personal question. _No way_.

Gauging his reaction Heiji smiled, "I take that as a no."

Shinichi shook his head dumbly before glaring at him, "Of course not!" A pause, "Does that mean you have?"

Heiji blinked before sitting back. He scratched his cheek and shrugged, "Nope. I haven't either."

"Then how are you certain you aren't gay?" The brunette shot back.

The osakan smirked, "'Cause, Kudou, I have a girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does." As the glare intensified Heiji raised a calming hand, "Okay okay. How about this. Have ya at least kissed Neechan?"

"No..."

"... Have ya actually kissed _anyone_?"

The silence was a clear answer and Heiji started laughing although he tried to hide it, "Really Kudou! I figured ya were slow in tha romance department but not thi- Owch!"

The detective fell back, hugging his knee close to his chest to nurse the spot where Shinichi had kicked him. The brunette in question had stood up and was walking out of the room.

"Ya should call her!" Heiji shouted after him but rather than a reply he received a pillow to the face. He smirked after the detective before chuckling once more to himself. Ignoring the pain in his leg he slid back over to the dresser and tried once more for the remote.

If he was lucky he'd might be able to catch the end of that baseball game.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay. So... I really just wanted to try writing Heiji... and toying with the whole bromance the two detectives have going. I really do love the brotherly relationship these two have.

I don't necessarily ship them but Hattori makes it hard to write them in a non romantic fashion with the way he teases Conan. I totally did not plan on having them kiss. Nope. Not at all... Okay well maybe. Originally. -Shifty eyes- I decided against it though. (Sorry Heishin shippers)

I hope his accent is understandable. I tried. I really did... I also apologize for any OOCness. This also really isn't a ShinRan Fic, although it can be taken that way if you'd like.


End file.
